


Âmes soeurs

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Se sentant seul et désemparé, Arthur, alpha de son état, jette un sort pour trouver son âme sœur parmi les nations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Les réunions européennes et mondiales représentaient une véritable épreuve de self-control pour Arthur.  
Considéré comme un alpha contrôlant ses pulsions, on l’avait placé près de Francis et Feliciano, le seul couple oméga-oméga de l’Histoire des nations. Leur homonaturalité ne faisait pas l’unanimité. Beaucoup d’alphas considéraient leur couple comme du gâchis et cherchaient constamment à les séparer. Arthur n’avait jamais fait une remarque à ce sujet et avait encore moins tenté quelque chose contre eux. Donc, on le mettait à côté d’eux pour assurer une certaine tranquillité d’esprit aux assemblées.  
Seulement, Arthur n’était pas aussi insensible qu’on le croyait à la présence des deux omégas.   
Célibataire, Arthur supportait déjà difficilement que les deux amoureux roucoulent sous son nez. Oh ! Croyez-le ! Il les voyait se bouffer des yeux et se glisser quelques mots doux aux creux de l’oreille. Parfois même, il les entendait se promettre mille merveilles une fois passés la porte de leur chambre.  
Ensuite, les deux omégas exhalaient des phéromones extrêmement délicieuses pour l’odorat développé d’un alpha. Arthur pouvait distinguer les notes d’agrumes provenant de Feliciano de celles plus fleuries de Francis. Le français sentait le jasmin, la rose et d’autres fleurs qu’Arthur prenait plaisir à distinguer. Ces fragrances associées à celle de Feliciano donnaient l’impression de se trouver dans un verger méditerranéen.  
Si Arthur se laissait aller, il se tournerait fréquemment vers ses voisins de tablée pour respirer leurs odeurs affriolantes.  
Et malheureusement, Arthur avait eu le béguin pour chacun d’entre eux jusqu’à se faire une raison sur leur couple improbable. Leur bonheur le rendait extrêmement malheureux. Il appréciait ces deux omégas pour leurs esprits et leurs intelligences. Et leurs physiques ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Arthur adorait autant se perdre dans les yeux bleus d’été de Francis que dans ceux mordorés de Feliciano. Il aimerait passer ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de Francis ou agacer les pointes des cheveux fins de Feliciano. Il se plaisait à provoquer la colère de l’un ou la taquinerie de l’autre. Les voir passer par tout un tas d’émotions en sa présence le comblait. Et le frustrait. Il n’avait aucune chance avec ces deux-là.  
Arthur avait essayé de conquérir Francis à de multiples reprises au cours de leur Histoire commune. Sans succès. L’oméga lui avait filé entre les doigts de manière habile, esquivant ses avances. Au moment où Arthur se demandait si Francis lui tomberait un jour dans les bras, il rencontra Feliciano devenu adulte. Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour cet esprit aiguisé et cette fragrance tentatrice. Avant même qu’il puisse draguer Feliciano, Francis s’était mis en couple avec lui.  
Oh ! Il l’avait mal pris. C’était même un euphémisme.   
Pourtant, il n’avait rien tenté pour les séparer contrairement à beaucoup d’alphas. Arthur gardait pour lui toute sa détresse amoureuse.  
Quand est-ce que cette foutue réunion allait se terminer ? Il n’en pouvait plus de les voir si proches et si loin en même temps. Il leur en voulait d’avoir su trouver le bonheur. Arthur n’arrivait même pas à s’intéresser à quelqu’un d’autre pour le moment.  
Arthur était tellement désemparé qu’il avait consulté un livre de magie pour trouver son âme sœur. Il n’en pouvait plus d’être seul et de subir tous les couples autour de lui.   
Antonio et Lovino l’énervaient à un point pas possible, à s’envoyer en l’air à la première occasion. Alpha et oméga bien heureux. Arthur ne serait pas étonné qu’une grossesse italienne se déclare dans les prochaines semaines, tellement ils consommaient avec passion leur union récente.   
Alfred n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se mettre en couple avec Ivan. Deux alphas ensemble, ça déménageait. Si on comptait en plus qu’ils étaient ennemis politiques, c’était le summum. Arthur avait tenté de raisonner son fils. En vain. Alfred y trouvait son compte, entre les rentre-dedans musclés et les batailles pour la dominance.  
Arthur se faisait encore plus de soucis pour Matthew qui avait jeté son dévolu sur Gilbert. Son petit bébé oméga trouvait un alpha idiot, grossier et ventre à bière à son goût. Arthur se demandait constamment s’ils avaient consommé et s’il deviendrait grand-père prochainement. Son instinct protecteur d’alpha s’activait en présence de Gilbert. Il s’en était fallu de peu pour qu’ils en viennent aux mains. Gilbert avait commencé en disant des choses indécentes sur Matthew. Et si Matthew ne s’était pas interposé, Arthur aurait refait le portrait à Gilbert. Bref, il ne s’entendait pas bien avec le petit ami de Matthew. Il espérait chaque jour que Matthew se réveillerait de cette amourette et passerait à autre chose.  
Même ses frères et sa sœur roucoulaient joyeusement. Et les réunions de famille devenaient intenables.  
Arthur en voulait même aux couples les plus anciens comme Roderich et Elizabeta ou les prochains en devenir comme Héraklès et Kiku.  
Il en voulait à la terre entière, il était seul et il allait jeter ce foutu sort.  
Il pourrait ainsi passer à autre chose et se concentrer sur son véritable amour qu’il peinait à trouver de toute évidence.


	2. Le sort est lancé

Arthur avait profité du fait que toutes les nations séjournaient dans le même hôtel pour lancer son sort. Ainsi, il pourrait trouver son âme sœur grâce à un petit cœur qui flotterait autour de sa tête. Armé de tout son courage, Arthur se lança dans la récitation de la formule. Arthur n’étant pas un très bon magicien, il priait également pour que le sort réussisse. Et bon, ce n’était pas la meilleure méthode pour se concentrer.  
Quand Arthur prononça le dernier mot et pointa sa baguette sur lui, il sut à l’instant même qu’il avait raté un passage important. Il relut le vieux manuscrit à la recherche d’indices sur les conséquences d’une erreur, mais ne trouva rien dedans. Ses frères et sa sœur avaient tendance à lui mettre des annotations dans tous les grimoires sur les possibles résultats d’un échec dans les formules.  
Bon. Au moins, il n’avait pas provoqué une explosion dans le bâtiment.  
Un peu craintif, Arthur pointa le bout du nez hors de sa chambre. Personne dans les couloirs. Il espérait qu’il ne les avait pas tous fait disparaître.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, Arthur s’aventura dans les coursives de l’hôtel et croisa Antonio.  
« Mi amor ! », s’exclama l’Espagnol.  
Arthur se retourna pour voir si Lovino traînait dans les parages. Mais non, personne ! Arthur se tétanisa quand Antonio le prit dans ses bras.  
« Mi corazon…  
\- Il n’y a pas de mi corazon qui tienne. »  
Non, mais… tout, mais pas Antonio ! Cet alpha en rut !  
Il n’avait pas de petit cœur au-dessus de la tête. C’était déjà ça. Seulement, Antonio réagissait bizarrement à sa présence.  
« Que dirais-tu d’un dîner aux chandelles ?  
\- Non merci, Antonio.  
\- Tu fais toujours ton grincheux. Je trouve que c’est adorable. »  
Et il allait le lâcher quand ? Une main passa délicieusement dans son dos et le rapprocha du corps brûlant de l’Espagnol. Arthur se débattit, histoire de faire comprendre à Antonio qu’il ne désirait pas aller plus loin, mais celui-ci restait dans son délire.  
« Je ne te réserve pas qu’un repas délicieux. Je vais faire apporter des pétales de rose dans notre chambre…  
\- Tu me confonds avec Lovino.  
\- Oh ! J’ai complètement oublié Lovino, mi corazon.  
\- Si c’est une mauvaise blague du BFT, vous sentirez ma vengeance passer.  
\- Je te ferai l’amour sauvagement.  
\- Non merci, Antonio, râla Arthur en se dégageant de son emprise.  
\- Tu me fais de la peine, Arthur, dit Antonio en adoptant une mine de chiot blessé.  
\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ce n’est pas amusant… »  
Arthur fut interrompu par un cri poussé depuis l’autre bout du couloir.  
« Bas les pattes, Antonio. Arthur est à mon awesome moi !  
\- Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi !, s’énerva Arthur.  
\- Gilbert, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? », s’écria Matthew qui l’accompagnait.  
Gilbert s’interposa entre Arthur et Antonio. Arthur ne savait pas s’il devait être reconnaissant envers Gilbert de venir le sauver de la passion espagnole.  
« Mi amor ! Ne le laisse pas nous séparer.  
\- Débrouille-toi, Antonio, rétorqua avec un plaisir évident Arthur.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?, demanda Matthew.  
\- Je n’en sais rien, répondit immédiatement Arthur comme s’il n’avait rien à se reprocher.  
\- Arthur est à mon awesome moi !  
\- Non, à moi !, se défendit Antonio.  
\- C’est moi qui fait le faire crier toute la nuit, mon awesome prénom !  
\- Tu ne sais pas te servir de ce que tu as entre les jambes. Arthur sait que je suis le meilleur !  
\- Quand on m’a essayé, on en redemande, n’est-ce pas Birdie ?  
\- Laissez-moi en dehors de vos conneries, se plaint Matthew.  
\- La passion espagnole, c’est connu dans le monde entier. Arthur, je nous réserve une table. Après, avoir bien mangé et s’être fait du pied, on pourra rejoindre notre chambre où un délicieux lit de roses t’attendra. Tu auras même droit à un massage aphrodisiaque avant qu’on passe aux choses sérieuses. Et crois-moi, tu ne regretteras pas cette folle nuit d’amour.  
\- À ce rythme-là, Arthur sera endormi avant que tu sois passé aux choses sérieuses, se moqua d’Antonio Gilbert. Moi, je te promets que tu décolleras dès le premier baiser et qu’on fera l’amour toute la nuit.  
\- Gilbert, j’ai deux-trois mots à te dire, râla Matthew.  
\- Arrêtez votre jeu débile du BFT, intervint Arthur. Vous ne voyez pas que vous allez blesser vos moitiés.  
\- Mais Arthur, tu es tout pour nous ! », dirent en cœur Antonio et Gilbert.  
Matthew alla attraper le lobe d’oreille de Gilbert pour le tirer. Il profita de la douleur éprouvée par son compagnon pour lui faire la leçon.  
« Ah ! Le champ est libre !, se réjouit Antonio.  
\- Ne t’approche pas de moi », dit Arthur en reculant dans le couloir.  
Cette blague avait bien assez duré. Le BFT n’avait pas toujours les idées les plus brillantes du siècle pour se faire remarquer. Et des trois, Arthur aurait largement préféré que ce soit Francis qui le drague aussi ouvertement.  
Bizarrement, le lascar ne s’y était pas tenté. Il avait sûrement bien trop peur qu’Arthur le prenne au mot et réveille son ancienne fougue amoureuse.  
« Ne t’approche pas de lui », fulmina Lovino.  
Enfin, on venait à sa rescousse ! Arthur se figea quand l’oméga italien se pendit à son cou.  
« Antonio, ne représente plus rien pour moi, english bastard. J’ai appris énormément de choses avec lui, mais ce n’est que pour mieux les expérimenter avec toi. Tu me suis dans ma chambre, bordel !  
\- Quoi ! Tu es de mèche avec eux !  
\- Tu sens si bon, ton odeur mâle d’alpha me rend toute chose.  
\- Eh ! Bas les pattes ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber pour un oméga, mi corazon !  
\- Je ne comprends plus rien !  
\- C’est simple ! Choisis ton partenaire !, s’exclama Lovino. C’est pas putain de compliqué. On te veut tous !  
\- Tous ? »  
Et là, Arthur écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Merde ! Il ne faudrait pas que son sort ait comme conséquence de le rendre terriblement attractif aux yeux de tout le monde.  
« J’ai besoin de voir mon grand-frère. C’est toujours mieux d’avoir un avis extérieur, tenta Arthur pour échapper à leur griffe.  
\- Je t’attends au restaurant au bas de la rue.  
\- Tu peux sonner à ma chambre à n’importe quelle heure de la nuit, bâtard.  
\- Mon awesome moi t’accompagne.  
\- Non merci, Gilbert. Reste un peu avec Matthew.  
\- Non. Je vais t’accompagner, dit Matthew. Vous trois, vous restez tranquille. »  
Matthew l’accompagna en silence durant quelques mètres avant d’exprimer sa pensée.  
« Tu as raté un sort, sinon tu n’irais pas voir Alba. »


	3. Honte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour tous les kudos !

Arthur avait croisé d’autres nations dans les couloirs toutes énamourées de lui. Ce genre d’entrevue se corsa quand il tomba sur Ivan et Alfred. Ivan se retrouva soudainement passionné par la petite personne d’Arthur sous les yeux ébahis de son copain.  
Apparemment, le sort ne touchait pas les membres de sa famille, ce qui réconfortait un tant soit peu Arthur.  
Seulement, Alfred prit bien plus mal que Matthew que son amoureux drague ouvertement son père. S’ensuivit une bagarre russo-américaine des plus directes.  
Arthur en profita honteusement pour s’enfuir et retrouver Alba.  
Expliquer à son frère l’état dans lequel il mettait les autres nations à son passage lui écorchait autant la bouche que lui avouer qu’il avait lancé un sort pour trouver son âme sœur. À la lueur goguenarde d’Alba, il en entendrait parler pendant des siècles.  
À la fin de son exposé, Alba explosa dans un grand éclat de rire. Il reprit une bouffée de son cigare, comme s’il savourait l’instant.  
« J’espère pour toi que ton âme sœur est dans le coin, sinon je ne donne pas cher de tes fesses dans les prochains jours.  
\- Explique-toi !, s’énerva Arthur.  
\- Très simple. La passion amoureuse de tes prétendants va aller crescendo. Le seul moyen de t’en sortir est un véritable baiser d’amour avec ton âme sœur. Apparemment, ton sort a fonctionné, mais a eu des effets secondaires. Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ta quête. Et franchement, je me demande à quel point tu étais désespéré…  
\- On ne parle pas de ce sujet, le coupa Arthur. Je pensais que mon sort passerait inaperçu.  
\- Tout le monde va s’en souvenir au train où vont les choses, se moqua de lui Alba. Heureusement, je ne suis pas affecté par ta maladresse magique. Je vais pouvoir profiter du spectacle. Ça te gênerait si je t’accompagnais dans tes démarches ?  
\- Non merci. Matthew me servira de garde du corps. Et c’est amplement suffisant.  
\- Tu auras besoin de mon aide avant la fin de la journée. Crois-moi, bientôt, ils ne te demanderont plus si tu es tenté par une soirée romantique avec eux, ils se passeront de ta permission. »  
Un frisson d’effroi remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d’Arthur, tandis que Matthew ouvrait sa bouche dans une expression choquée.  
« Le mieux, c’est de réunir tout le monde dans la salle de conférence. Depuis la vitre teintée, tu pourras voir qui est ton âme sœur et ce sera réglé, proposa Matthew.  
\- C’est qu’il en a dans la caboche, le petiot. Seulement, Arthur, tu ne peux pas le demander toi-même, sinon tu vas te faire harceler. Matthew, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois doué pour te faire remarquer et rameuter du monde dans un même endroit. Quant à moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aiderais, en rit Alba.  
\- Faux frère.  
\- Ce service vaut bien l’Indépendance de mon pays.  
\- On va retrouver Alfred », décida Arthur.  
Il ne cèderait pas au chantage. Oh ! Non. Alba pouvait la mettre là où il le pensait son Indépendance chérie. Il allait retrouver son âme sœur et fissa.  
Arthur éprouva quand même de l’appréhension en retournant dans les couloirs. Pitié. Il espérait ne pas croiser des personnes encore plus entreprenantes que quelques heures plus tôt.  
Oh ! Mince ! Ludwig. Ce n’était pas son âme sœur. Il allait forcément tenter quelque chose.  
« Arthur ! Mon amour. Est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir ? Pas avant 20 heures, j’ai encore du travail à effectuer.  
\- C’est gentil, Ludwig. Seulement, je suis également surchargé de boulot. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me libérer. »  
Ludwig le comprit, mais partit avec une mine de chien battu. Celui-là avait été facile à dérouter. Arthur estima que le sort n’était pas encore à son plein potentiel et réagissait différemment selon le caractère des personnes concernées.  
« Je devrais passer devant en tant qu’éclaireur, lui proposa Matthew. Je t’indiquerai si la voie est libre. »  
Ainsi, ils réussirent à éviter le clan des Nordiques qui s’était réuni devant l’ascenseur. Arthur en était soulagé. Norge, étant bien plus sensible à la magie que ses compatriotes, auraient pu réagir de manière incontrôlée à sa présence, laissant tomber son caractère de glaçon à toute épreuve.  
Arthur n’aurait jamais pensé que Yao soit aussi entreprenant quand il draguait quelqu’un. En sortant de sa chambre d’hôtel, il lui avait promis mille et un délices dans ses bras et lui avait même proposé des pratiques légèrement SM. Grâce à sa grande expérience, il pouvait le contenter sans jamais l’ennuyer. Et son amour n’avait d’égal que sa passion.  
Seulement, Yao n’était pas son âme sœur. Arthur réussit à s’en débarrasser en lui promettant d’étudier sa proposition et en lui donnant rendez-vous le soir même au restaurant en bas de la rue. Au moins, Antonio ne serait pas seul à attendre sa venue.  
Ils croisèrent également Kiku. Le japonais lui déclama un poème de manière très solennelle, fit une référence obscure à un manga à consonance érotique et l’invita à partager le thé avec lui. Arthur pensait que Kiku aurait pu être son âme sœur, tellement ils partageaient de passions ensemble. Seulement, ce n’était pas le cas.  
Ils ne trouvèrent pas Alfred à l’endroit où il l’avait laissé et encore moins dans sa chambre. L’Américain ne répondait pas non plus au téléphone. Il devait tellement être occupé à se disputer avec Ivan qu’il ne songeait même pas à regarder son portable.  
Arthur sentit son cœur s’arrêter quand il vit un Italien débarquer dans les couloirs en courant.  
« Arthur ! », cria Feliciano en se jetant sur lui.  
Arthur le réceptionna tant bien que mal contre lui, peinant à garder son équilibre. Il espérait ne pas avoir une désillusion cuisante dans les prochaines secondes.  
« Je m’inquiétais pour toi ! Antonio et Lovino se disputent à ton propos. Je crois qu’ils ont complètement perdu la tête. Ils sont fous l’un de l’autre. Et pourtant, ils veulent s’attirer tes faveurs. J’ai vu d’autres personnes être énamourées de toi. Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu vas bien ? »  
Arthur ouvrit les yeux et s’éloigna un peu de Feliciano. Son cœur rata un puis plusieurs battements. Il tenait dans ses bras son âme sœur.


	4. Deux âmes soeurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a eu un petit souci avec ce chapitre. J'avais publié le suivant à sa place.

« C’est un peu long à expliquer. », commença Arthur pour répondre aux interrogations légitimes de Feliciano.  
Matthew s’était éclipsé en comprenant qu’Arthur était entre de bonnes mains. Dans le cœur et l’esprit d’Arthur, c’était un bordel monstre. Il était extrêmement heureux de l’identité de son âme sœur. Il aimait Feliciano depuis très longtemps, mais n’avait jamais rien tenté pour le séduire à cause de sa mise en couple avec Francis. Oh ! Stupid frog allait lui en vouloir à mort s’il lui piquait son petit ami.  
Arthur allait au-devant de graves problèmes, mais s’en fichait. Il connaissait le nom de son âme-sœur. Il ne la lâcherait pas et s’évertuerait à leur construire une véritable histoire d’amour.  
« Est-ce qu’on peut trouver un endroit tranquille pour en parler ? », demanda Arthur.  
Il espérait ne croiser personne. Et encore moins, Francis, durant son explication. L’oméga blond pourrait devenir furieux en étant déchiré entre le sort toujours actif et son amour pour Feliciano.  
« Viens », lui indiqua Feliciano en le tenant par la main.  
Feliciano passa sa carte contre la serrure électronique et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Immédiatement, Arthur fut assailli par les senteurs aphrodisiaques de deux omégas provenant de leur lit commun et ressentit un désir physique puissant pour son âme sœur. Il se boucha le nez pour tenter de se contenir au possible. Mince ! Leurs effluves le rendaient dur en un rien de temps.  
« Oh ! Pardon ! Mets ceci sur ton nez, dit Feliciano en lui tendant un mouchoir. On a… Enfin, on en a un peu profité hier soir… Je vais aérer. »  
Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Arthur entendit une douche fonctionner.  
« Francis est là ?  
\- Oui, mais ne t’inquiète pas, il va prendre trois plombes pour se laver. Explique-moi ce qu’il se passe. Tu as rendu tout le monde fou avec un sort ?  
\- Il s’agit bien d’un sort. Seulement, mon intention de départ n’était pas de provoquer tout ce remue-ménage.  
\- Je t’écoute », dit Feliciano en penchant légèrement la tête de côté.  
Il s’agissait d’une attitude de séduction de la part d’un oméga. Il lui offrait son cou, sans même y penser. Arthur avait envie d’y planter ses dents pour le clamer comme sien, mais se retint. Il devait commencer sur de bonnes bases avec Feliciano. Malheureusement, l’odeur de la chambre ne l’aidait pas à réfréner ses ardeurs. Il plaqua plus fortement le mouchoir sur sa bouche et son nez.  
« On peut aller dans ta chambre, lui proposa Feliciano en regardant son entrejambe éveillé.  
\- Ça sentira l’alpha et ce sera toi qui sera mal à l’aise. »  
Arthur ignorait comment lui annoncer qu’il était son âme sœur. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas garder pour lui cette information, puisqu’il lui fallait un baiser de véritable amour pour rompre le sort qu’il avait lancé. En bafouillant, Arthur lui expliqua la situation.  
Feliciano rougit jusqu’aux oreilles, en comprenant tout l’enjeu de ce véritable baiser d’amour entre eux.  
« J’aime Francis, lui signala Feliciano.  
\- Je sais. Je ne te demande pas de le quitter. J’ai juste besoin que tu m’embrasses pour échapper à ce sort. Mes amoureux transis pourraient se montrer plus entreprenants d’ici quelques heures. J’ai sûrement causé des dégâts chez plusieurs couples. J’aimerais que ça s’arrête.  
\- Ce baiser restera entre nous.   
\- Bien sûr…  
\- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler par la suite. J’aime Francis et je resterai avec lui.  
\- Tu es mon âme sœur, Feli. Maintenant que je le sais, je ne cesserai d’y penser. Je veux conquérir ton cœur.  
\- Il me semble que tu n’as jamais été intéressé par moi, se méfia Feliciano.  
\- Francis a été plus rapide que moi pour te séduire. En vous voyant aussi heureux, j’ai préféré ne pas intervenir.  
\- Tu as toujours eu le béguin pour Francis.  
\- C’est vrai, dit tristement Arthur. J’étais très peiné par votre mise en couple. »  
Feliciano rougit de gêne. Arthur venait de lui avouer ni plus ni moins qu’il avait eu des vues sur lui et sur Francis pendant très longtemps. Arthur jeta un coup d’œil inquiet vers la salle de bain. L’eau avait arrêté de couler. Stupid frog chantonnait en se pouponnant. Pour une fois, Arthur rendait grâce à la coquetterie typiquement oméga du français.  
« Finissons-en, tant qu’il est occupé, soupira Feliciano. J’ai l’impression de le trahir et je n’aime pas cela. »  
Arthur l’accueillit dans ses bras, en comprenant à quel point ce serait difficile de le faire lâcher Francis. Feliciano lui retira délicatement le mouchoir de la bouche. Arthur retint son souffle pour ne pas être influencé par les délicieuses odeurs des deux omégas.  
Alors qu’ils s’approchaient l’un de l’autre en vue d’échanger un baiser, ils furent interrompus par une voix plutôt surprise.  
« Feli ?   
\- Je peux tout t’expliquer Francis », se défendit immédiatement Feliciano.  
Arthur était tellement interloqué par le petit cœur au-dessus de Francis qu’il ne vit pas la claque venir.  
« Ne le touche pas ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a eu un souci avec ce chapitre. Il a été publié avant le bon chapitre. Donc, maintenant, tout est en ordre. Désolé pour cette erreur.

Avant que Francis ne mette Arthur à la porte, Feliciano réussit à l’arrêter à grands renforts de cris pour retenir son attention.  
« Il allait t’embrasser !  
\- Je peux tout t’expliquer. Enfin… Arthur va te l’expliquer. »  
Arthur frotta sa joue endolorie par la claque de Francis. Il n’y était pas allé de main morte. Francis avait toujours fait attention à ne pas se faire distancer en matière de force brute par les nations alphas, ce qui lui conférait une silhouette athlétique pour un oméga et de quoi lui retourner la tête avec une seule main.  
Comment leur dire toute la vérité ? Arthur avait lu qu’il était tout à fait possible d’avoir plusieurs âmes sœurs. Il avait le choix entre deux personnes très séduisantes à ses yeux, ce qui était plutôt inespéré.  
Arthur souhaitait ne pas se prononcer pour l’un d’entre eux en particulier. Il les voulait tous les deux. Ce serait assez compliqué de leur faire comprendre ses intentions les concernant. Enfin, il y avait plus urgent.  
« Tu es aussi mon âme sœur. »  
Feliciano ouvrit la bouche, choqué par la révélation, et bougea la tête nerveusement en comprenant tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer.  
Quant à Francis, il le regardait avec suspicion.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es allé inventer pour soutirer un baiser à mon petit copain, mais je ne rentrerai pas dans le même panneau. »  
Francis ne lui faisait plus confiance depuis très longtemps et se méfiait de chacune de ses actions. Arthur devait bien avouer qu’en matière politique, ils jouaient à celui qui serait le plus finaud des deux. Dans ce qui relevait du personnel, Arthur faisait de gros efforts pour rassurer Francis sur ses intentions louables ou pacifistes. L’oméga se défilait dès qu’il l’invitait quelque part et évitait sa compagnie comme la peste.  
« Francis, je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter, commença Arthur. Je préfèrerai ne pas vous quémander de bisous pour échapper à ma horde d’amoureux transis.  
\- Il a raté un sort, le renseigna Feliciano.  
\- Pourquoi lances-tu encore des sorts ? Tu les loupes à chaque fois, s’énerva Francis. Et c’est quoi cette histoire d’âmes sœurs complètement débile ? »  
Arthur avoua à demi-mots son intention de trouver son âme sœur parmi les nations. Il préférait éviter que Francis se moque de son initiative un peu désespérée.  
« Bon. Comme on sait que tu foires tous tes sorts, il y a peu de probabilités que l’on soit vraiment tes âmes sœurs, se rassura Francis.  
\- Alba m’a dit que j’avais réussi cette partie du sort, se défendit Arthur. De plus, je suis intimement persuadé que vous l’êtes.  
\- Je pensais que tu ne nous ferais pas l’affront de tenter de nous séduire », râla Francis.  
Arthur le regarda de manière intense.  
« Je ferai tout pour vous convaincre de sortir avec moi.  
\- Tu nous veux tous les deux, s’en offusquèrent Francis et Feliciano.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais séparer mes deux âmes sœurs.  
\- Je sens que tu vas être insistant et particulièrement lourd tout au long du siècle à venir, se plaint Francis.  
\- J’espère que tu ne me feras pas poireauter un siècle de plus », râla Arthur.  
Arthur sursauta en entendant quelqu’un taper à la porte.  
« Daddy ! Je sais que tu es là, de source sûre ! »  
C’était Alfred. Enfin, son fils émergeait de sa dispute avec Ivan. Il avait certainement croisé Matthew. Pauvre Matthew. Il n’avait certainement pas pu empêcher Alfred de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.  
« Tout va bien. Je gère !  
\- Ah ! Je croyais qu’on devait rameuter tout le monde dans la salle de réunion pour trouver ton âme sœur. Elle est chelou ta méthode.  
\- C’est bon. Je l’ai trouvé. Evite de dire où je me trouve.  
\- Je savais que c’était papa. Pas besoin d’un sort. »  
Francis eut le bon ton de rougir à la remarque innocente d’Alfred.  
« Ne viens pas compliquer la situation, s’il te plaît !  
\- Mets-moi un texto quand le sort sera rompu. Ivan était tellement intenable que je l’ai enfermé dans notre chambre. J’espère qu’il ne va pas casser tout le mobilier.  
\- C’est comment dans le couloir ?  
\- Pour l’instant, les gars à qui tu as donné rendez-vous n’ont pas encore conscience que tu leur as posé un lapin.  
\- Très bien. Bon. Je vais régler le problème. »  
Les joues des deux omégas se teintèrent d’un joli rose.  
« On va dire que c’est un baiser d’amour universel, tenta Feliciano pour calmer les esprits.  
\- Mettez-y tout ce que vous pouvez. Du moment qu’on rompt le sort, ça me va, dit Arthur. Pour le moment.  
\- Et dire que je vais poser ma bouche sur la tienne.  
\- Ça me réjouit autant que toi, stupid frog.  
\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, cinq secondes, que je t’embrasse. »  
Arthur fut pris au dépourvu quand Feliciano posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous êtes maintenant au même niveau que l'histoire de fanfiction.net.  
> Je suis actuellement dans une formation. Et j'ai énormément de mal à trouver l'inspiration et ensuite du temps pour écrire. Donc, je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira.

Le baiser avec Feliciano dura bien plus longtemps que ce qu’Arthur avait espéré.  
Feliciano avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui avait laissé l’accès à sa bouche sans aucune réticence.  
Arthur joua quelques instants avec sa langue, savourant l’instant. Il ressentait un amour fort et transcendant pour la personne qu’il embrassait. De petits frissons remontèrent le long de sa nuque, différents de ceux qu’il éprouvait par plaisir, pour lui signifier que la magie opérait. Un baiser d’amour véritable prenait en compte les sentiments passés, présents et futurs, ce qui remplit Arthur d’une intense satisfaction.  
Ce fut Arthur qui rompit le baiser pour ne pas énerver de trop Francis.  
Feliciano eut le bon ton de rougir entre ses bras.  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, avoua Feliciano en baissant la tête. C’était juste… Enfin… Comment tu as pu me faire éprouver ce genre de choses ?  
\- La magie est à l’œuvre, lui expliqua Arthur.  
\- Sorcellerie, siffla Francis.  
\- A ton tour, le provoqua Arthur.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais j’irai voir Alba pour qu’il le désenvoûte. Ne compte pas me pervertir de la sorte.  
\- Bien sûr, stupid frog. Je sais bien que tu es insensible à mes charmes. »  
Méfiant, Francis se rapprocha de lui.  
« Ce baiser ne signifie rien. Je ne t’aime pas.  
\- Pour l’instant, répondit Arthur.  
\- Je vais penser à Feliciano pour t’embrasser. Comme ça, tu auras ta dose d’amour pour les dix siècles à venir.  
\- Tu deviens blessant, Francis, intervint Feliciano. On l’aide à sortir d’une mauvaise passe.  
\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de l’aider autant que toi. »  
Le baiser avec Francis fut aussi rapide qu’intense. A peine leurs lèvres s’étaient effleurées que leurs sentiments avaient explosés dans leurs poitrines. Arthur recula désarçonné par tant de passion et de magie. Francis paraissait aussi dérouté que lui.  
« Tu as mis toute ton intention en quelques secondes », râla Arthur un peu sonné.  
Feliciano était au moins plus doux et plus prudent que Francis.  
« Je ne m’attendais pas à ce genre de surprise », s’exprima Francis.  
Francis souffla pour se donner contenance et évita son regard. Bien évidemment, il avait ressenti cet amour fort et passionné en quelques secondes. Ce ne pouvait être que déroutant.  
« On va vérifier si le sort est rompu, proposa Feliciano.  
\- Avant, je veux savoir ce qu’était ce genre de magie.  
\- La plus puissante, révéla Arthur. Seulement, tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que tu as eu un échantillon rapide de ce que tu pourrais ressentir pour moi.  
\- Je te crois, se méfia Francis. C’est le genre de chose que je ressens pour Feliciano. Seulement, ne crois pas me convaincre de quoi que ce soit avec un baiser magique.  
\- Bien sûr. Je comprends que vous ne me tombiez pas dans les bras. Je vais vous séduire avant. »  
Francis pouffa et lui donna une accolade.  
« Arthur, tu n’es pas doué pour séduire les gens. Crois-en mon expérience.  
\- Je tenterai quand même. Je vous invite au restaurant. Séparément.  
\- Je ne te donnerai pas mon aval pour séduire mon petit ami qui apparemment a cédé à tes avances magiques.  
\- Francis. Je peux décider seul si j’accepte ou non cette invitation à dîner », se rebella Feliciano.  
Francis lança un regard plein de reproches à Feliciano.  
« On va avoir une discussion sérieuse à ce propos.  
\- Evidemment. Il s’agit de notre âme sœur. On ne peut pas l’ignorer, maintenant qu’on le sait, s’énerva Feliciano.  
\- Je vois qu’il t’a retourné l’esprit et le cœur. Il est perfide. Ne te laisse pas abuser par ses manigances, répondit Francis.  
\- Ma démarche était des plus sincères, s’insurgea Arthur. Au départ, il n’était pas prévu que je vous embrasse, seulement que je vous identifie.  
\- Et qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait de cette information ? »  
Les yeux embués, Arthur détourna la tête.  
« J’espérais que ce n’était pas l’un de vous deux. J’aurais pu tourner la page et tenter de séduire ma véritable âme sœur. Je me pensais incapable de la trouver. Mon cœur ne se trompait pas, en fait. Je vous ai toujours aimé. Et ça ne changera jamais. »  
Gêné, Francis et Feliciano évitèrent de le regarder.  
« Ecoute. On va en discuter entre nous deux, soupira Feliciano. Ce n’est pas évident pour nous… Laisse-moi terminer Francis. J’ai plus de tact que toi. Tu comprends bien que c’est un choc. Personnellement, je ne croyais pas trop à la magie jusqu’à maintenant. Et ce baiser… Bref, on doit en discuter tous les deux.  
\- Avant tout, on est amoureux tous les deux, lui rappela Francis. Et on fonctionne très bien ensemble.  
\- Je le sais très bien. Je n’ai aucune intention de vous séparer. J’attendrai le temps qu’il faut pour gagner votre confiance et votre amour.  
\- Est-ce que tu as besoin qu’on t’accompagne dans les couloirs au cas où le sort ne serait pas brisé ?  
\- Je suis convaincu qu’on a réussi à conjurer le mauvais sort.  
\- Et arrête de jouer avec la magie, râla Francis. Ça a toujours des conséquences désastreuses.  
\- Si ça me permet de vous aimer, alors je ne regrette rien. »  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, Arthur quitta leur chambre pour se retrouver dans le couloir et affronter tous ceux qui lui avaient fait des avances sous le coup d’un sort.


	7. Premier restaurant

Arthur avait réglé ses problèmes avec les différentes nations victimes de son sort. La plupart l’avait exhorté à la discrétion. Ce ne fut pas le cas d’Antonio et Lovino qui se disputèrent violemment avec lui en plein couloir de l’hôtel. De plus, le couple connaissait le résultat de son petit tour de magie, ce qui les énervait encore plus. Lovino et Antonio voulaient qu’il laisse tranquille Francis et Feliciano. Ils étaient heureux, bordel ! Comme l’avait dit ce cher Lovino.  
Il n’empêchait que Feliciano avait accepté son invitation à dîner, malgré les réticences de Francis. Arthur en était heureux. Il était persuadé que le plus facile à convaincre de son amour serait Feliciano. Francis lui avait résisté pendant des siècles. Il ne tomberait pas dans ses bras facilement.  
D’ailleurs, Arthur appréhendait son rendez-vous avec Francis. Le Français avait également accepté son invitation, peu après Feliciano, pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Apparemment, Francis ne souhaitait pas parler de leurs sentiments et encore moins du baiser qu’ils avaient échangé. Il semblait bien plus réticent à cette histoire d’âme sœur.  
Arthur ajusta sa cravate. Il avait sorti l’un de ses plus beaux costumes, sachant qu’il le mettait en valeur. Il lâcha un soupir sous le stress. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien avec Feliciano. Il savait par expérience qu’il ne fallait pas se fier aux réactions à chaud de Feliciano.  
Arthur descendit de l’hôtel, arpenta la rue jusqu’à un restaurant étoilé et rejoignit Feliciano. L’Italien s’était habillé de manière plus décontractée que lui. Il était également habillé d’un costume. Il avait laissé tomber la cravate pour déboutonner l’un des boutons haut de sa chemise et portait sa veste sur l’épaule. Arthur appréciait de voir qu’il avait fait des efforts pour leur rendez-vous.   
Arthur respira son parfum délicat d’agrumes en le saluant.  
Quelle odeur agréable et entêtante pour un alpha !  
Dans le restaurant, on les conduisit dans une alcôve. Arthur avait insisté pour qu’on leur laisse assez d’intimité pour discuter du sujet qui les intéressait. Feliciano paraissait nerveux.  
« Francis va me tuer, râla Feliciano.  
\- Vous vous êtes disputés à ce sujet ?  
\- Bien évidemment. Tu bouleverses notre conception du couple. Et je crois à ta magie, ce qui n’est pas le cas de Francis. Il se méfie de tout ce qui vient de toi.  
\- Je le sais. Francis ne me fait pas confiance. »  
Feliciano regarda ailleurs, avant de revenir vers lui.  
« Ce baiser n’était pas anodin. Qu’est-ce qu’il signifiait ? Je veux dire… Je comprends qu’on soit âme sœur. Mais ce que j’ai ressenti était unique. Et je n’ai pas pour l’instant ces sentiments pour toi. Tout s’est envolé de mon cœur une heure après.  
\- Ce sont tes sentiments futurs. »  
Feliciano hocha la tête, comprenant la puissance d’un tel acte magique et ses conséquences.  
« Donc, je vais tomber amoureux de toi. Un jour ou l’autre. Ça peut être long.  
\- Je suis capable de vous attendre encore longtemps… »  
Feliciano déglutit et passa ses mains sur son visage, comme pour se réveiller d’un mauvais rêve.  
« Avec Francis, c’était différent ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »   
Ce fut au tour d’Arthur de se sentir nerveux.  
« Ce ne sont pas des sentiments futurs. Pour lui », l’interrogea Feliciano.  
Ce fut Arthur de se montrer nerveux. Leur apéritif n’avait même pas encore été servi qu’ils abordaient le sujet le plus épineux de la soirée. Arthur avait espéré que Feliciano l’évite. Mais Feliciano était intelligent et affrontait les problèmes. Arthur l’aimait pour ces deux raisons.  
« Je n’en suis pas sûr, commença Arthur avec tact. Il est tout à fait possible que Francis éprouve en ce moment des sentiments pour moi. »  
L’expression de Feliciano se renfrogna. Evidemment, il était blessé que son homme soit amoureux d’un autre et ne lui en ait pas parlé.  
« Je me demandais ce que tu pouvais deviner avec ces baisers et cette magie. »  
Arthur pâlit, comprenant réellement la signification de cette passion qu’il avait ressentie en embrassant Francis.  
« Francis…  
\- … est amoureux de toi depuis longtemps », compléta Feliciano.  
Un silence gênant s’établit entre eux. Arthur était choqué par cette révélation. Francis l’aimait, mais l’évitait comme la peste. Et Feliciano n’avait aucun intérêt à lui révéler une telle chose. Arthur se demandait ce que Feliciano souhaitait vraiment de cette rencontre. L’Italien pouvait se montrer retors pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Arthur avait fait l’erreur de le sous-estimer qu’une seule fois.  
« ça va être difficile de se mettre tous les trois ensemble, tu en as conscience ?, lui signifia Feliciano.  
\- Evidemment. Mais laissons faire le temps. Tu tomberas amoureux de moi. C’est une certitude. »  
Feliciano rougit à la remarque.  
« Je crois vraiment à cette histoire d’âme sœur, commença-t-il. C’est peut-être ma vision romantique de l’amour qui joue. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que j’aurais deux âmes sœurs. L’idée ne m’a jamais traversé.  
\- Tu es heureux avec Francis.   
\- Certainement. Je me demande ce que ça pourrait m’apporter d’être en plus en couple avec toi, à part l’excitation d’avoir deux partenaires amoureux.   
\- C’est déjà pas mal comme avantage. Pour l’instant, tu n’es pas amoureux de moi, donc tu ne ressens pas le besoin d’être avec moi.   
\- J’éprouve quand même de la curiosité », lui sourit Feliciano.  
Arthur lui rendit son sourire. Il était ravi que Feliciano s’intéresse à lui et à cette histoire d’âme sœur.  
« Et plus que tout, je ne veux pas que tu sois délaissé si tu es notre âme sœur, ce que Francis a du mal à comprendre, continua Feliciano.  
\- Merci de le prendre en considération, répondit Arthur. Alors, ça ne te dérange pas qu’on flirte ensemble.  
\- Non. C’est Francis que ça dérange. Je pense qu’on doit se mettre d’accord tous les trois là-dessus avant d’entamer quoi que ce soit de ce genre.  
\- D’accord, répondit Arthur. Comme je l’ai dit, je vous attendrai le temps qu’il faudra. »  
Feliciano sourit encore, apparemment flatté par la patience d’Arthur.  
On leur servit leurs verres et quelques amuses gueules. Affamé, Feliciano se jeta sur la nourriture. Arthur trouvait cet aspect assez adorable. Et surtout, Feliciano lui en proposait dans la foulée, tout en commentant les goûts proposés. L’atmosphère se détendit d’un coup. Feliciano savait le mettre à l’aise.  
Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, tout au long de la soirée, comme ils avaient l’habitude de faire lorsqu’ils se rencontraient en visite officielle. Feliciano lui avoua à la fin de leur rendez-vous qu’il avait passé un agréable moment comme toujours avec lui. Feliciano l’inviterait à son tour dès que l’occasion se présenterait.  
Tout ceci ne plairait certainement pas à Francis.


	8. Un verre vite fait

Arthur se sentait extrêmement nerveux à l’idée de rencontrer Francis en tête à tête. Tout d’abord, il venait de comprendre que le français nourrissait des sentiments amoureux à son égard depuis très longtemps sans oser franchir le pas. Ensuite, il tenait l’information de Feliciano, le petit ami de Francis. Finalement, Arthur en voulait énormément à Francis n’avoir jamais assumé ses sentiments le concernant.  
Un cocktail dangereux. Arthur savait qu’il suffisait d’une étincelle entre eux pour provoquer une dispute assez violente. Maintenant, il mettait tout ceci sur le compte des sentiments refoulés de Francis et sur sa frustration séculaire de ne pas être avec lui.  
Arthur soupira face à son miroir. Tout allait bien se passer, chantonna-t-il dans une vaine tentative de se rassurer.  
Quand il arriva à leur rendez-vous, Francis semblait très colérique. Ça commençait déjà très mal.  
« On prend juste un verre. Je n’ai pas envie de te supporter plus longtemps que nécessaire. »  
Arthur savait par expérience qu’il ne fallait pas le mettre au comptoir en présence de Francis. Il avait plutôt tendance à enchaîner les verres en sa présence.  
« Je comprends que la situation ne te plaise pas…  
\- Oh ! ça m’énerve plus que tout que tu tournes autour de mon petit ami, râla Francis.  
\- Et autour de toi ?  
\- Je suis immunisé contre toi. Je ne crains pas grand-chose.  
\- Et qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que Feliciano va me tomber dans les bras ? », demanda Arthur avec malice.  
Il devrait arrêter de le taquiner, pour leur bien à tous. Mais c’était une envie irrépressible.  
« Justement, discutons-en, se lança Francis. Feliciano peut te rouler dans la farine, sans que tu ne t’aperçoives de rien.  
\- Je connais suffisamment Feliciano pour faire attention quand je m’adresse à lui, riposta immédiatement Arthur. Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? »  
Francis sembla hésiter. Il commanda pour eux deux un whisky assez fort. Si la soirée commençait de cette manière, il allait finir torché et ramené dans un taxi.  
« Nous sommes deux omégas en couple. Et malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas avoir d’enfants. Alors, ta proposition fait naitre des idées mauvaises dans la tête de Feliciano.  
\- Je n’ai pas proposé ce genre de choses », contra immédiatement Arthur, déboussolé que le sujet soit abordé.  
Mince. Il n’avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Bien sûr, il ne serait pas contre un de ces jours d’avoir des enfants avec eux. Ce n’était pas le but premier de son approche. Arthur espérait de tout son cœur que Feliciano n’avait pas que ça en tête en lui permettant de se rapprocher de lui.  
« Tu es un alpha, abordant deux omégas. Je ne serais pas étonné que tu veuilles construire une famille avec nous. Tu m’as déjà embarqué dans l’éducation d’Alfred et Matthew…  
\- Tu ne t’es jamais plaint de mes enfants naturels. »  
Une lueur de tristesse passa rapidement dans les yeux de Francis. Si Francis était amoureux de lui à l’époque, peut-être aurait-il voulu que les enfants soient de lui. Arthur frissonna à cette idée, mais préféra ne pas en faire part à Francis. Feliciano ne lui avait certainement pas dit qu’il avait cafté sur ses sentiments.  
Francis entama son whisky, cherchant à rassembler ses idées.  
« Non. Jamais. Je suis très heureux d’être leur « papa ». C’est juste que ce n’est pas une situation très saine.  
\- On ne peut rien y changer maintenant. A moins que tu te mettes avec moi…  
\- Ne parlons pas de malheur, en rit Francis. D’ailleurs…  
\- Oui…  
\- … Je ne veux pas que tu te serves de ce baiser contre moi. Il ne signifiait rien. »  
Arthur respira un bon coup et prit une rasade de sa boisson. Francis pouvait être de mauvaise foi, quand il le souhaitait vraiment.  
« Je sais très bien ce qu’il signifiait pour nous deux. Tu es amoureux de moi. Et tu te caches derrière des faux semblants. Je t’en veux énormément de ne pas assumer tes sentiments. Ne dis pas que ça ne signifie rien.  
\- Il n’y a pas d’amour sans confiance, se défendit Francis avec véhémence. Je ne veux pas être avec toi. Et ça ne changera jamais !  
\- J’en doute. Tu ne peux pas garder tout ceci au fond de toi, sans jamais y succomber.  
\- Je suis très heureux avec Feliciano. Je ne veux pas tu viennes foutre le bordel dans mon couple !  
\- Je ne me laisserai pas mettre de côté pour des raisons aussi stupides que ta fierté mal placée !  
\- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire ! C’est toi qui proposes qu’on forme un trio, quelque chose de pas banal du tout. Je suis tout à fait contre. De plus, tu donnes une certaine forme d’espoir à Feliciano avec ton histoire d’âme sœur. Je ne veux pas que tu profites du désir d’enfant de mon petit ami.  
\- Je n’en profiterai pas. Tu crois vraiment que j’ai envie d’être père du jour au lendemain !  
\- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour réaliser tes projets !   
\- Tu me connais mal !  
\- Au contraire, je sais très bien comment tu te comportes quand tu es amoureux. Tu fais n’importe quoi. Devrais-je te rappeler la guerre de cent ans ? »  
Arthur vit rouge. De honte. Et de colère. Il s’était très mal comporté durant cette période historique avec Francis, voulant à tout prix se marier avec lui, quitte à envahir son pays.  
« J’étais jeune et stupide ! Tu ne vas pas me réduire à cette époque de ma vie.  
\- N’oublions pas la période pirate où tu as tenté à plusieurs reprises de m’enlever pour me convaincre de ton amour en étant à moitié bourré. »  
Francis marquait un point. Il fallait dire qu’il avait été un amoureux souvent éconduit par Francis durant sa période pirate. Arthur n’avait jamais abusé de son prisonnier, mais lui avait servi des discours enflammés qu’il préférait oublier.  
« J’étais adolescent.  
\- Et maintenant, tu vas me faire croire que tu as atteint l’âge de la raison en nous proposant un trouple. Tu es prêt à tout pour tes sentiments. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu sois amoureux de Feliciano…  
\- Tu m’insultes. Tu me traites de menteur. J’ai essayé de rester loin de vous pour votre bonheur. Seulement, ça me rend extrêmement malheureux. Je ne peux pas rester dans cette situation, Francis !  
\- Ça te concerne, pas nous. Trouve-toi quelqu’un d’autre. Je suis sûr que tout le monde ne finit pas avec son âme sœur et trouve quand même le bonheur. Cesse de nous importuner.   
\- Je ne peux pas laisser tomber. Je vous aime trop pour renoncer.   
\- Alors, attends-toi à ce que je m’y oppose de toutes mes forces. J’ai déjà demandé à Feliciano d’arrêter de te voir.  
\- Et tu l’as menacé de quoi ?  
\- De rompre. Alors, maintenant, tu vas retourner sagement dans ton coin et nous foutre la paix. »  
Arthur avala cul sec le reste de sa boisson et commanda un autre verre. La tristesse l’envahissait tout entier. Il pensait avoir une ouverture avec Feliciano. Et tout venait de partir en fumée à cause de sa Némésis amoureuse. Francis lui gâchait réellement la vie. Et pourtant, il l’aimait, il l’adorait comme la toute première fois où ils s’étaient rencontrés.  
Il se sentait maudit.  
« C’est ça, picole pour oublier. »  
Ce fut la provocation de trop. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux avec un cocard sous l’œil inquiet de Feliciano.


	9. Changements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut ! J'espère que je vous ai manqué ! J'ai réussi à écrire ceci aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira, puisque je suis très prise et qu'ensuite, j'aimerais faire le Calendrier de l'Avent comme chaque année. Et oui, Noël approche... Et ce sera un Noël à Versailles avec du FrUk. J'espère que j'arriverai à tenir le rythme d'un drabble/jour.
> 
> Il y a soirée drabbles le 30 à la Ficothèque Ardente, donc normalement, vous aurez pas mal de drabbles pour décembre.

Arthur avait passé un mois terrible après sa confrontation avec Francis. Feliciano avait préféré s’éloigner de lui, pour préserver son couple. Arthur n’avait même pas osé l’approcher à la cafétaria, tellement Francis le fusillait du regard dès qu’il faisait un pas en direction de Feliciano.  
Discuter autour d’un café avec Feliciano lui manquait terriblement. L’Italien avait toujours un point de vue intéressant et débordait d’un enthousiasme contagieux. Arthur n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même. Ses tentatives pour en discuter avec Francis n’aboutissaient à rien. Dans le pire des cas, Francis l’ignorait. Au mieux, il lui adressait un regard à faire froid dans le dos.  
La situation aurait pu rester longtemps à ce point mort, sans un évènement particulier.  
Etant éloigné de Feliciano, Arthur ne s’en était pas immédiatement rendu compte. Le comportement de l’Italien se mit à changer du tout au tout, inquiétant son entourage proche. Par le bouche à oreille, Arthur comprit que Feliciano devenait particulièrement désagréable et prônait des idées aussi effrayantes qu’inquiétantes.  
Des rumeurs de guerre circulaient au sein de la société des nations unies. Le changement de comportement de Feliciano était certainement un signe avant-coureur d’un conflit armé. Arthur ne saurait dire s’il jouait la comédie pour les avertir ou s’il avait succombé aux idées de son régime totalitaire. En tout cas, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Et Francis également.  
A son plus grand étonnement, Feliciano le sollicita pour un entretien professionnel. Francis lui avait pourtant demandé de charger Lovino de ce genre de rencontre. Arthur préféra ne pas en aviser Francis. Il devait se confronter à Feliciano pour comprendre sa stratégie dans cette guerre qui s’annonçait. Feliciano était très doué pour se caler dans un rôle et berner tout son monde. Seulement, les nations sont faibles quant il s’agit des opinions de leur peuple et peuvent les adopter. Arthur espérait voir à travers le masque l’homme qu’il aimait toujours.  
Quelques jours avant leur rendez-vue, Arthur tomba des nues quand Francis et Feliciano prirent place à côté de lui à la SDN. Francis avait certainement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis que Feliciano tremblait malgré lui. Arthur le voyait. Feliciano tentait de rester stoïque, mais contenait sa peine.  
« Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Nous avons rompu, l’informa Francis. Mais ce n’est que temporaire, je suis sûr que…  
\- Ne te fais pas d’illusions, Francis, répondit froidement Feliciano. C’est définitif.  
\- Tu n’es plus toi-même. »  
Feliciano cachait ses mains sous la table, certainement pour ne pas montrer à quel point elles tremblaient, et détournait le regard. Cette séparation l’affectait bien plus qu’il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Etait-ce la guerre imminente contre Francis qui le poussait à couper les ponts ? Ou une réelle volonté de sa part ?  
« Et Arthur, je te défends de profiter de la situation », l’avertit Francis.  
Arthur sourit de toutes ses dents. Il allait les provoquer, histoire de voir à quel point Feliciano pouvait garder son calme.  
« Sweety, je ne renoncerai jamais à toi. »  
Feliciano ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, serrant son poing sous la table.  
Francis papillonna des yeux, ne croyant pas qu’Arthur osait le draguer ouvertement devant Feliciano.  
« Quant à Feli chéri, il ne m’intéresse pas en l’état actuel. »  
Arthur se devait de bien enfoncer le clou, pour comprendre la tactique de Feliciano dans cette guerre. Se séparer de son petit ami était certainement une grosse erreur. Feliciano ne pourrait plus compter sur le soutien personnel d’une nation aussi puissante que la France. Avait-il perdu toute raison ? Ou jouait-il la comédie pour tromper son monde ?  
« Francis est libre de faire ce qu’il veut, répondit calmement Feliciano.  
\- Tu es pourtant nerveux, le taquina Arthur.  
\- On ne met pas fin à plus d’un siècle de relation sans en ressentir de la peine.  
\- Tu es sûr de ta décision ?  
\- Absolument sûr. »  
Feliciano le regarda droit dans les yeux. Arthur put y lire toute sa détermination et également une lueur dangereuse de folie danser dans le mordoré de ses iris. Il n’était pas lui-même, ce qui l’inquiéta énormément. Il ne pleurait pas, comme il l’aurait fait en temps normal. Il n’avait même pas laissé s’échapper une seule larme. Autant de self-control lui paraissait bien trop étrange. Feliciano avait changé sous l’influence de son peuple et se coupait du monde extérieur.  
Durant toute la réunion, Francis tenta par tous les moyens de faire changer de décision Feliciano. L’Italien répondait à ses suppliques assez froidement, parfois même méchamment. Arthur sentait ses muscles se contracter à chaque pique mauvaise de Feliciano envers Francis. Ce n’était pas lui. Ce n’était véritablement pas lui.  
Durant leur entretien, Feliciano se comporta de manière inquiétante. Arthur ne le reconnaissait plus. Feliciano l’avertit de sa décision de détruire la France par tous les moyens à sa disposition.  
Arthur aurait dû prendre bien plus au sérieux cet avertissement d’un fou dangereux comme Feliciano.


	10. Inconscience

Arthur était terriblement inquiet pour Francis.  
Il l’avait convaincu de venir se réfugier en Angleterre. Dès que Francis avait posé un pied sur le sol anglais, il s’était effondré et était tombé dans un sommeil inquiétant.   
Même si cet état ne durait que depuis quelques heures, Arthur ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer le pire.  
Francis était envahi par les forces allemandes de manière violente et rapide, ce qui pouvait signifier la fin de son pays et donc celle de son existence. Arthur s’en voudrait pour toujours si Francis venait à décéder ailleurs que dans ses terres d’origine par sa faute. Il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Et voilà où ils en étaient.  
Arthur s’était battu bec et ongle pour avoir la surveillance de Francis. Son général ne voulait pas le lui confier au départ, parce qu’il était un alpha étranger et sorcier de pacotille. Arthur avait juré de ne tenter aucun sort sur Francis pour le réveiller et avait argué que seule une nation pouvait comprendre les réactions d’une autre nation. De plus, le général avait de sérieux chat à fouetter pour rétablir la situation de Francis. Et Arthur pouvait confier les négociations entre le général et son pays à ses représentants et à Cymru.  
Il avait été très clair avec Cymru. Son frère devait tout faire pour accueillir Francis sur les terres d’Angleterre et Londres en particulier de manière légale. Arthur se chargeait de faire une véritable place, comme s’il accueillait une ambassade conséquente, dans son pays pour Francis.  
Malgré leurs efforts, l’état de Francis empira lorsque l’Italie se joignit à l’Allemagne pour attaquer la France. Arthur sentit que son inconscience devint plus profonde. La température de Francis avait chuté drastiquement, l’obligeant à mettre de bouillotes chaudes dans ses couvertures pour le maintenir dans un état stable. Francis devait mal encaisser la trahison de son ex. Arthur ne pouvait rien faire pour Francis sur le plan militaire. Il gardait ses forces pour résister à l’armée allemande. Il n’y avait pas de doute, le prochain sur la liste de Ludwig, c’était lui. Et malheureusement pour Ludwig, Arthur était une île bien plus facile à défendre que les plaines de France.   
Arthur veilla sur Francis jusqu’à ce que le Général de Gaulle lance son appel à la résistance le 18 juin. Ce sursaut patriotique réveilla Francis en sursaut au plus grand bonheur d’Arthur.   
« Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
Francis enchaîna les questions, jusqu’à ce qu’Arthur arrive à le calmer en lui expliquant calmement la situation.  
« Si j’ai aussi froid, c’est parce que je suis coupé de mon pays, constata avec amertume Francis.  
\- Tu récupèreras tes terres et tes habitants.  
\- Je me sens comme lorsque j’étais très jeune. J’avais très peu de terres à l’époque de la Gaule et de l’Empire Romain.  
\- Je t’ai fait autant de place que je le pouvais dans Londres. C’est proportionnel à ta population ici.  
\- Merci, Arthur. »  
Francis remonta les couvertures sur lui, alors qu’il se roulait en boule.  
« Tu as des bouillotes. Tu veux que je les remplisse à nouveau d’eau chaude ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que seule la chaleur d’une autre nation peut me réchauffer vraiment, râla Francis.  
\- Je l’ignorais… »  
Francis rit.  
« Je me disais aussi que c’était bizarre que tu ne sois pas glissé dans mes couvertures. Allez, viens !  
\- Si ton général nous trouve dans cette position, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. »  
Arthur se mit plus à l’aise en enlevant sa cravate et sa ceinture et s’allongea aux côtés de Francis. Francis ne tarda pas à se blottir dans ses bras. Son odeur affriolante l’envahissait, mettant à mal son self-control. Arthur avait toujours trouvé attirant ce mélange floral qui faisait la particularité de Francis.  
« Alors, Féli m’a attaqué conjointement à Ludwig.  
\- Il n’est plus lui-même.  
\- Ce n’est peut-être pas lui qui a pris cette décision, espéra Francis.  
\- J’en doute. »  
Arthur hésitait à relater son entrevue brève, mais instructive avec Feliciano, quelques jours après l’invasion de la France. Francis était toujours dans un sale état. Feliciano avait semblé reprendre conscience quelques temps pour demander des nouvelles de Francis. Arthur lui avait certifié que Francis se portait à merveille, mais ne désirait pas le voir après un tel coup bas. Ensuite, Feliciano avait repris son état de folie froide et calculatrice qu’Arthur détestait.  
« Son lui profond s’inquiétait pour toi, lui expliqua Arthur, mais il est toujours aussi possédé par les idées que prônent ses habitants. Je te déconseille de le voir dans ton état, et, encore moins, de lui faire confiance.  
\- Je comprends ton inquiétude pour moi, mais il faudra que je montre le bout de mon nez à un moment ou à un autre. Je dois rester présent sur la scène internationale et me battre pour mon pays.  
\- Contente-toi de te réchauffer pour le moment, le taquina Arthur.  
\- Je me sens mieux, déjà. Les alphas sont très chauds.  
\- Fais attention, ta phrase peut être pris dans un drôle de sens.  
\- Idiot. »  
Ils rirent ensemble un petit moment jusqu’à ce qu’Arthur lui avoue à quel point il avait eu peur pour lui. Il lui raconta tous les jours et toutes les nuits passées à le veiller.  
« Pourquoi ? Tu es mon ennemi séculaire. Tu aurais dû te réjouir de mon état.  
\- Tu n’as toujours pas compris que je t’aime, stupid frog. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. »  
Arthur piqua un fard en se rendant compte qu’il caressait le dos de Francis en disant tout ceci. Francis ne s’en formalisa pas et s’installa encore plus près de lui.  
« Merci d’avoir veillé sur moi, Arthur. Pour l’instant, je souhaite avant tout me remettre. »  
Arthur l’enveloppa dans ses bras et sentit la fatigue le rattraper. Pour une fois, Francis ne s’était pas insurgé devant l’intensité de ses sentiments. C’était un petit pas dans leur relation qui le rendait heureux. Il se sentait aussi soulagé que Francis aille mieux. Il posa son menton sur la tête de Francis et ferma les yeux. Il sentit à peine le sommeil l’emporter.


	11. Chapter 11

Évidemment, Arthur et Francis furent pris sur le fait par le Général de Gaulle et le Premier ministre Churchill venus aux nouvelles de la nation française suite à l’appel du 18 juin.  
Même si le Général était soulagé par l’état de santé de sa nation, il s’insurgea contre la proximité d’Arthur avec Francis. Un alpha devait se tenir à l’écart d’un oméga. Francis défendit Arthur devant les deux hommes et n’oublia pas de préciser que sa vie privée ne concernait que lui. Il pouvait inviter qui il voulait dans son lit. De plus, il ne s’était rien passé de fâcheux.  
Depuis ce jour, le Général tenait à l’œil Arthur.  
Arthur mettait ceci sur un instinct alpha protecteur très présent chez le Général envers sa nation oméga. Ce n’était pas le premier alpha dirigeant charismatique auquel Arthur avait eu affaire et ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier. C’était juste que c’était celui qui se trouvait en travers de son chemin alors que Francis était plutôt réceptif à ses avances plus ou moins évidentes.  
Arthur tenait à cœur d’aider Francis à s’installer et à trouver ses marques sur un territoire qui n’était pas le sien au départ. Il était également d’une aide précieuse pour faciliter les négociations entre les Français et les Anglais, puisqu’il souhaitait plus que tout assurer à Francis une situation stable en tant que France libre et la reconnaître comme telle.  
De plus, les Forces françaises libres n’étaient pas négligeables pour se battre contre l’Axe.  
Arthur avança tout un argumentaire pour défendre Francis, tout au long des négociations pour la reconnaissance de la France libre.  
Ceci les rapprocha considérablement. Arthur adora quand Francis le remercia de toute son implication dans sa sauvegarde et le respect de sa dignité.  
Ils trouvèrent un accord définitif le 7 août 1940 qui garantit à Francis de retrouver l’intégrité et l’indépendance de la France à la fin de la guerre.  
Même à partir de ce jour-là, Francis avait toujours froid. Ils savaient tous les deux que tant que Francis ne serait pas rattaché à ses terres d’origine d’une manière ou d’une autre, il en souffrirait. Et Arthur trouvait la situation aussi agréable qu’inconfortable.  
Arthur adorait tenir Francis dans ses bras, sentir son odeur et dormir avec lui en tout bien tout honneur. Il savait que Francis aurait choisi l’un de ses frères latins plutôt que lui, s’il avait eu le choix d’un autre alpha à proximité. Bizarrement, la fratrie d’Arthur ne le tentait pas le moins du monde. Arthur apprit d’ailleurs qu’Alba avait plutôt les mains baladeuses, ce qui déplaisait énormément à Francis. Et les autres ne lui inspiraient pas vraiment confiance. Avec Arthur, Francis se sentait en sécurité. Il savait qu’Arthur était devenu un vrai gentleman.  
Le vrai gentleman contenait ses pulsions tant bien que mal. Il était difficile de dormir avec l’oméga dont il était amoureux, sans pouvoir le toucher. Il cachait autant que possible les réactions inévitables de son corps.  
Francis n’était pas dupe et se rendait compte que l’érection d’Arthur pointait le bout de son nez le matin, mais aussi à d’autres moments de rapprochements intenses. C’était ce qui énervait le plus Arthur, Francis savait à quel point il l’aimait et le désirait, mais il ne faisait que faire l’autruche et noyer le poisson dans l’eau quand le sujet était abordé.  
Tout ceci commençait à s’apparenter à une douce torture.  
Arthur souhaitait y mettre fin, mais se dégonflait dès qu’il avait Francis dans ses bras. Sa présence le rendait fou. La nuit, comme la journée. Mettre en place la France libre demandait souvent son approbation ou son aide. Arthur passait souvent la matinée à gérer ses propres affaires, mangeait le midi avec Francis qui lui faisait part de ses doléances et les mettait en œuvre avec lui dans l’après-midi. La présence d’Arthur au gouvernement britannique pouvait être requise à tout moment, puisqu’il était toujours en guerre. Arthur avait insisté sur le fait que donner les moyens à Francis de s’organiser au plus vite pourrait aider les Anglais dans cette guerre et avait donc été affecté à cette tâche.  
Il voyait donc Francis bien plus que d’habitude et en tombait encore plus amoureux. Francis ne se laissait pas démonter par son état instable et organisait avec son Général ce qu’il restait de ses troupes et de ses sympathisants.  
Arthur avait toujours admiré la ténacité et l’ingéniosité de Francis. Arthur n’était pas toujours d’accord avec lui. Il n’aurait pas privilégié les mêmes solutions que lui, mais lui faisait confiance pour relever la tête de l’eau à sa propre manière. Arthur devait accepter qu’il était vraiment différent de lui dans sa manière de s’organiser et de s’adapter à une situation difficile.  
Arthur essayait parfois de lui faire part de sa manière de voir. Francis l’écoutait. De temps en temps, Francis acceptait ses idées, parce qu’elles lui semblaient plus adaptées à sa situation d’étranger dans un pays d’accueil.  
Ils se faisaient de plus en plus confiance et se rapprochaient inexorablement.  
Arthur espérait vraiment que Francis ouvrirait les yeux sur leur situation peu banale. Francis l’aimait, mais n’avait jamais osé franchir le pas d’une relation amoureuse avec lui parce qu’il n’avait pas confiance. Seulement, cette barrière s’effaçait tout doucement. Et rien ne changeait dans leur relation.  
Francis venait le rejoindre dans ses draps la nuit venue pour profiter de sa chaleur et de sa présence. Ils parlaient un moment de la fin de la guerre et s’endormaient l’un contre l’autre.  
Un soir, ce fut différent. Arthur avait réussi à manœuvrer suffisamment bien la conversation pour qu’elle tourne autour des changements de leur relation. Francis était allongé près de lui, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses.  
« Je te fais vraiment confiance, lui avoua Francis. Tu as vraiment changé d’attitude envers moi depuis l’époque pirate. Je pense que j’ai été aveuglé par notre esprit de concurrence ces dernières années et notre historique tumultueux. Je te vois différemment maintenant. Tu m’as prouvé à maintes reprises que tu tenais réellement à moi. Je te crois quand tu dis que tu m’aimes. »  
Le cœur d’Arthur battait rapidement. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Francis reconnaisse autant ses torts. Il était plongé dans ses yeux de ciel et voyait toute sa sincérité. Arthur faisait appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas l’embrasser. Il savait qu’il risquait de l’effrayer et de le refaire revenir sur sa décision.  
« Je sais que j’ai mis ta patience à rude épreuve ces temps-ci. J’en suis désolé. Je ne savais pas trop où j’en étais et j’avais vraiment besoin de toi. Je te remercie d’avoir attendu autant de temps. Seulement… »  
Arthur se figea. Qu’allait lui dire Francis ? Qu’est-ce qui clochait encore ? Qu’est-ce qui les empêchait d’être heureux ensemble ?  
« Je me sens encore engagé envers Feliciano, lui confia Francis.  
\- Vous avez rompu. »  
Arthur serrait affreusement les dents, ce qui donna à sa phrase un air de sifflement.  
« Il n’était pas lui-même. Je m’en voudrais de ne pas attendre qu’il reprenne ses esprits et que je sois sûr de sa décision. »  
Arthur croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour s’empêcher de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu’il regretterait. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour sortir de cette impasse amoureuse. Il devait prendre en compte les sentiments de Francis envers Feliciano et surtout ne pas s’en moquer. Même si Feliciano n’était plus lui-même, ils avaient vécu une très belle histoire d’amour qui ne s’oublierait pas facilement. De plus, il était tout à fait possible que Feliciano regrette cette rupture prise sur le coup de la folie.  
Le tout résidait dans le fait que Francis et Feliciano n’avaient pas la même conception du couple que lui. Et il ne pouvait en parler qu’avec Francis pour le moment.  
« Tu oublies quelque chose d’important, Francis. Je ne t’empêcherai jamais d’aimer quelqu’un d’autre que moi. »  
Les joues de Francis se colorèrent d’un rose vif, en comprenant toute l’implication de ses paroles.  
« Je ne peux pas contraindre tes sentiments, et encore moins, t’empêcher de les vivre. Feliciano a certainement rompu avec toi pour de mauvaises raisons, lui expliqua Arthur. Seulement, je suis là maintenant à t’attendre encore et encore et à t’offrir la possibilité de nous aimer tous les deux. C’est à toi de choisir.  
\- Tu ne serais pas jaloux ? Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu aurais été jaloux à d’autres époques de ta vie, se méfia Francis.  
\- J’ai changé d’avis sur le couple au fur et à mesure de mes histoires d’amour. J’ai d’abord pensé que je serais quelqu’un d’exclusif vu à quel point je t’aimais. J’ai connu le père d’Alfred et Matthew avec qui je vivais une relation exclusive : John. J’étais inconsolable à sa mort. C’est là que Yao m’a repêché. Et j’ai dû accepter qu’il aimait aussi Ivan. J’en ai beaucoup discuté avec lui. Et maintenant, ça me semble évident qu’avec nos vies millénaires, nous pouvons aimer plusieurs personnes. Et parfois, ces amours différents tombent en même temps.  
\- Pourquoi ça n’a pas marché avec Yao ?  
\- Notre relation était basée sur mon chagrin d’avoir perdu John. Yao aime bien les âmes à rafistoler. Au bout d’un moment, j’allais trop bien pour lui.  
\- Yao est toujours avec Ivan ?  
\- J’ai essayé d’aborder ce sujet délicat pour savoir où Alfred mettait les pieds. Et on m’a clairement fait comprendre que ce n’était pas mes affaires. J’ai essayé d’interroger Alfred avec des allusions subtiles, mais il les a toutes ignorées. »  
Francis était passé en mode « papa protecteur », ce qui ne gênait pas Arthur en temps ordinaire.  
« Pour l’instant, ce qui nous intéresse, c’est nous, Francis. Et ce que tu ressens.  
\- Je pense que je serais jaloux de te savoir avec quelqu’un d’autre. Je n’ai jamais envisagé le couple de cette manière-là. Tu m’as présenté tous les avantages pour moi : pouvoir t’aimer et aimer Feli librement. Seulement, je ne saurais jamais si tu craques pour quelqu’un d’autre…  
\- Francis, je ne te cacherai jamais rien. Si j’envisage de me mettre avec quelqu’un, je te le dirai forcément avant. Ce ne sera jamais pour une coucherie sans lendemain.  
\- Ce sera forcément du sérieux, blêmit Francis.  
\- Je n’envisage pas d’aller voir ailleurs à la moindre occasion, lui expliqua Arthur. Si Feliciano redevient l’homme que j’aime, je ne te cache pas que je tenterai de le séduire. Il me plaît et c’est mon âme sœur. Tout comme toi. »  
Arthur tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Francis. Il savait que ce qu’il venait de dire n’était pas facile à entendre pour quelqu’un qui envisageait le couple de manière classique. Il ne voulait pas interdire à Francis de vivre son amour pour Feliciano. Et il ne voulait pas s’interdire de vivre une telle histoire également.  
« Je dois y réfléchir, Arthur. »  
Arthur ferma les yeux, se mit sur le dos et soupira fortement.  
« Tu bouscules mes convictions, Arthur. Je…  
\- J’attendrai autant de temps que nécessaire. Je t’aime. »  
Arthur se le répéta mentalement pour se donner la force de respecter ce qu’il venait de dire. Francis s’agita à côté de lui, cherchant à s’installer correctement sans pour autant oser se rapprocher de lui comme d’habitude.  
Arthur attendit quelque temps pour calmer la tempête sentimentale qui lui vrillait le cœur. Il ignorait encore si Francis allait au-delà de sa conception du couple pour lui. De son point de vue, c’était la meilleure solution pour concilier leurs sentiments, mais Francis ne le voyait pas forcément de cette manière.  
« En fait, j’ai peur que Feliciano ne l’accepte pas, dit Francis avec une légère peur dans la voix.  
\- J’aurais aimé en parler avec lui, mais il n’est pas en état de l’entendre », répondit Arthur.  
Ses mains tremblaient, parce qu’il savait que c’était le point faible de sa solution. Une fois redevenu dans son état normal, Feliciano ne serait peut-être pas prêt à partager Francis avec quelqu’un d’autre.  
Francis lâcha un profond soupir à son tour et le regarda intensément, comme pris d’une impulsion.  
« Ce qui compte maintenant, c’est toi. »  
Arthur n’eut pas le temps de réaliser tout ce que cette phrase impliquait que Francis s’était glissé tout prêt de lui pour l’embrasser. Arthur l’accueillit dans ses bras, tout en quémandant l’accès à sa bouche. Une immense joie s’était emparée de lui en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue dansait à présent avec la sienne, provoquant un désir enfoui en eux depuis des années.  
Une pointe de luxure les prenait à chaque fois que leurs langues se frottaient l’une contre l’autre ou s’enroulaient ensemble. Leurs mains ne tardèrent pas à rentrer en action. Ils se caressaient à travers leurs vêtements de nuit, cherchant à exciter l’autre autant que possible.  
Arthur savait qu’il n’arriverait pas à s’arrêter s’ils continuaient ainsi. Il rompit à regret leur baiser langoureux et chuchota à Francis que c’était le moment ou jamais de s’enfuir de sa chambre. Francis rit doucement et l’embrassa chastement avant de lui répondre :  
« Tu ne me fais plus peur. »  
La main de Francis se faufila sous l’élastique du pantalon d’Arthur et se posa ensuite sur son sexe en érection. Un plaisir intense le parcourut à l’idée que Francis le touchait ainsi pour la première fois. Arthur enleva son haut. Il avait envie de sentir la peau de Francis tout contre lui. Ils s’empressèrent de faire valser leurs vêtements hors du lit.  
Arthur haletait sous les attouchements de Francis. Il le touchait également, appréciant la dureté et la forme de son pénis sous ses doigts. Ils alternaient les caresses précises sur leurs verges avec des mouvements de va-et-vient bienfaiteurs. Ils s’embrassaient entre deux gémissements. Ils vinrent assez rapidement tellement ils avaient attendu ce moment où ils partageraient leurs sentiments et se donneraient du plaisir.


	12. Discussion

Arthur était heureux. Tout simplement heureux.  
Il avait finalement mis le grappin sur stupid frog après plusieurs siècles de sentiments non retournés.  
C’était juste magnifique !  
Ce matin, il était surexcité par la présence de Francis dans ses draps. Ses mains passèrent sur le corps nu de son amant, espérant éveiller une envie subite. Francis grogna dans ses bras et se retourna vers lui, les yeux ensommeillés.  
« Arthur… Attends. »  
Arthur soupira d’aise en respirant le parfum fleuri du corps de Francis et contint ses pulsions matinales. Stupid frog n’avait peut-être pas envie d’être réveillé de cette manière.  
« On doit d’abord discuter d’un sujet important. »  
Alerte, Arthur se redressa pour regarder Francis et son air sérieux. Il avait peur que Francis ne revienne sur sa décision ou lui impose des conditions insurmontables. Il connaissait le lascar depuis très longtemps. Rien ne se passait de manière idyllique avec lui.  
« Arrête de froncer tes gros sourcils comme ça, se moqua de lui Francis. Je veux juste qu’on soit raccord sur un point. Tu es un alpha et je suis un oméga. Il faudrait penser à un moyen de contraception efficace.  
\- Oh…  
\- Je n’ai pour l’instant pas envie de me lier pour l’éternité avec toi.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Je ne me sens pas non plus d’avoir un enfant non désiré. Et je n’ai pas confiance dans les pilules oméga. Donc, j’aimerais qu’on utilise des préservatifs. »  
Arthur se sentit rassuré par les propos de Francis. La venue d’un enfant en pleine guerre n’était pas à envisager. De plus, ils étaient au début de leur relation amoureuse. Ils ne pouvaient pas construire une famille sur des bases bancales. Arthur voulait également attendre avant de se lier avec Francis. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il avait espéré leur amour réciproque pendant des siècles qu’ils devaient sauter des étapes.  
« Je suis pour, le rassura Arthur.  
\- J’ai entendu dire que des alphas n’aimaient pas les utiliser. Et je voulais être clair sur ces sujets.  
\- C’est très clair. Et je suis d’accord avec toi. C’est trop tôt pour envisager un lien entre nous deux ou un enfant. Je ne suis pas contre de les utiliser. C’est plus agréable sans, mais je ne veux pas risquer de te mettre enceint… Et j’en ai sous la main, lui sourit Arthur.  
\- Mon Général ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher. J’ai envie qu’on prenne le temps de le faire et surtout qu’on ne se fasse pas surprendre par nos dirigeants respectifs.  
\- Hum… Tu veux que ça reste notre petit secret ?  
\- J’aimerais. Déjà, je ne suis pas sûr que nos dirigeants approuvent notre rapprochement. Et… je n’ai pas envie que Feli l’apprenne par de tierces personnes. J’ignore comment il va réagir à la nouvelle.  
\- Certainement mal, prédit Arthur. J’espère qu’il sera prêt à te partager avec moi.  
\- Il n’avait pas qu’à partir comme ça, râla Francis.  
\- Tu lui en veux encore ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. J’ai l’impression qu’il n’est pas lui-même. Je suis prêt à tout lui pardonner, une fois la guerre finie. »  
Francis se blottit contre lui, en lui souriant. Arthur caressa ses cheveux doux et bouclés et se pencha pour l’embrasser du bout des lèvres. Dès qu’il eut quitté sa bouche, Francis s’avança pour initier un autre baiser. Sa langue joua avec la sienne rapidement, réveillant le désir enfoui au creux de ses reins. Arthur se sépara à regret de lui.  
« Si tu continues, je ne réponds de rien.  
\- Je suis flatté que tu me désires autant, après un simple baiser. »  
Arthur embrassa sa peau au niveau de la jonction du cou et de son épaule, ce qui arracha un léger gémissement à Francis.  
« Tu n’es pas en reste, non plus.  
\- J’espère en avoir autant envie ce soir, lui sourit Francis avant de s’extirper du lit.  
\- Tu ne m’as pas parlé de tout ça, hier, le taquina Arthur.  
\- Je… J’en avais très envie… et je t’aurais arrêté si tu étais allé trop loin. J’en suis tout à fait capable, même en tant qu’oméga… »  
Francis était d’une force équivalente à la sienne, ce qui le surprenait toujours. Il fallait dire que Francis ne s’était pas laissé bercer par les convenances oméga et avait pratiqué tout un tas d’activités sportives dès son plus jeune âge pour égaler les nations alphas l’entourant.   
« … et je n’ai jamais été en couple avec un alpha », lui avoua Francis.  
Arthur s’en réjouit, jusqu’à ce que ses méninges se mettent en route.  
« Tu avais peur de tomber enceint ? Ou tu préfères les omégas ? »  
Francis se retourna vers lui, un peu mal à l’aise.  
« J’ai toujours eu peur de me lier avec un alpha ou de tomber enceint, soupira Francis. Après, j’aime toutes les natures. Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Et non. Je ne voulais pas être avec toi pour d’autres raisons.  
\- Mais tu as devancé ma question !  
\- Je te connais bien maintenant », s’en amusa Francis.  
Francis vint déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Arthur admira ses fesses nues et sa chute de rein, jusqu’à ce qu’elles disparaissent de sa vue. Il allait être intenable toute la journée rien qu’avec cette image dans la tête.


	13. Chapter 13

Dans son lit, Arthur attendait avec impatience Francis. Il essayait de lire, mais n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Les mots s’enchaînaient sans aucun sens dans sa tête, tellement il pensait à la promesse de Francis de faire l’amour ce soir.  
Il était très tard. Arthur supposait qu’une réunion d’urgence avait été décrétée côté français. Arthur y était parfois convié pour aider les forces françaises à réaliser leurs projets.  
Arthur regarda l’heure en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.  
Il n’aimait pas quand on programmait ce genre de choses. Il y avait toujours un imprévu pour tout gâcher. Il aimait quand le sexe venait naturellement. Et là, il était terriblement excité et nerveux. Il avait envie de plaire à Francis et de répondre à ses attentes. L’enjeu lui paraissait immense alors qu’ils ne feraient que se découvrir et s’apprivoiser.  
Arthur se mettait vraiment la pression. Il espérait qu’il ne viendrait pas trop vite ou qu’il n’aurait pas un blocage.  
Arthur repensa aux jolies fesses de Francis et sentit son érection devenir plus intense. Il n’osait pas se toucher pour faire disparaître la pression. Il était quasiment sûr que Francis reviendrait au moment où il se masturberait. Arthur bascula la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond et penser à autre chose.  
À ce moment-là, la porte s’ouvrit et le fit sursauter.  
« Je suis désolé, Arthur. La réunion s’est éternisée. Je pensais que tu dormirais. »  
Figé, Arthur préféra ne pas lui avouer qu’il pensait bien trop à lui pour pouvoir espérer s’endormir. Francis devait être épuisé par sa journée. Arthur cacha comme il put son érection tandis que Francis se déshabillait complètement pour se mettre au lit avec lui.  
Francis eut la bonne idée de se coller à lui. Ses bras se posèrent sur son corps et son torse s’accola au sien. Il posa la tête sur son épaule et lui sourit. Son genou remonta dangereusement le long de ses jambes.  
« Je vois que je suis attendu. »  
Arthur déglutit difficilement, alors que le plaisir naissait dans sa verge et s’insinuait dans son bas-ventre. La voix sexy de Francis et son odeur omniprésente n’arrangeait rien. Sa bouche se posa avec douceur sur la sienne, réclamant la volupté d’une étreinte. Arthur se laissa faire volontiers accueillant avec enthousiasme cette langue joueuse contre la sienne.   
Les mains de Francis s’aventurèrent sous ses vêtements tandis qu’Arthur se gorgeait de la sensation de sa peau nue sous ses doigts.  
Francis rit contre sa bouche et commença à lui enlever les boutons de la chemise de son pyjama.  
« Je t’ai manqué ?  
\- Stupid frog. »  
Arthur ne cessait de caresser son dos, osant à peine s’aventurer sur ses fesses pourtant bien tentantes. Il respira son odeur affriolante dans le creux de son cou, ce qui renforça son excitation. Cette fragrance florale lui plaisait énormément. Arthur retrouva la douceur de ses lèvres et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Le toucher de leurs deux muscles linguaux électrisa tout son corps.   
Après avoir passé ses mains sur son torse, Francis se mit en tête de lui enlever son pantalon. Arthur brisa leur baiser et se releva pour enlever sa chemise de nuit. Il se suréleva le temps que Francis lui enlève son bas, révélant son érection conséquente.  
Francis eut un sourire coquin devant l’objet de son désir et passa le bout de sa langue sur le gland rougi. Arthur gémit de plaisir et de frustration mêlés. Il aurait bien aimé que Francis le prenne en bouche, mais le voyait mal s’adonner à un acte aussi intime à ce stade de leur relation.  
En le regardant dans les yeux, Francis le poussa d’une main sur le matelas, attrapa le préservatif sur la table de chevet et l’enfila avec empressement sur le sexe d’Arthur.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?, le taquina Arthur avec un immense sourire.  
\- Te chevaucher, mon cœur. »  
Arthur ferma brièvement les yeux à cette idée. Il aimait bien que Francis soit aussi entreprenant avec lui. Ses mains caressèrent les creux de genou de Francis avant de remonter le long de ses cuisses. Francis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure quand il effleura son sexe. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient un immense désir, ce qui plaisait énormément à Arthur.  
Il avait longtemps attendu un tel moment avec Francis.  
Arthur prit tendrement le sexe de Francis entre ses mains pour commencer à le masturber. Francis se mit à haleter et même à gémir sous ses attentions. Arthur variait ses caresses, s’attardant sur la veine apparente sous sa verge, le touchant des bouts des doigts ou le maintenant dans un étau serré en mouvement. Le bassin de Francis ondulait pour rechercher de plus en plus de plaisir contre sa main. Arthur adorait le voir ainsi, abandonné au désir et ce rien que pour lui. La lumière de la lampe de chevet redessinait à merveille son corps sculpté par des siècles d’entraînement, magnifiant son corps masculin.  
Arthur avait tellement envie d’être en lui, de connaître cette sensation de ne faire plus qu’un avec lui et de jouir dans son corps. Il inspira à nouveau son odeur profondément, ce qui renforça son désir. Le souffle court, Francis prit délicatement son poignet pour l’éloigner de son sexe. Son regard planté dans le sien, Francis se positionna correctement au-dessus de son érection. Il frôla de manière exquise sa verge dans la manœuvre, envoyant une onde de plaisir agréable dans son bas-ventre. Arthur posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Francis, quand il sentit l’intimité de Francis contre son gland. Francis s’abaissa lentement sur son sexe avec un regard amoureux et excité. Un sentiment de félicité et un plaisir intense frappèrent Arthur, quand le bout de son pénis entra dans cet antre chaud et humide. Le reste de la friction de sa verge contre les parois serrées l’emporta vers des sensations délicieuses.  
Arthur poussa un gémissement de contentement quand son sexe se retrouva entièrement dans l’intimité accueillante de Francis. Ses mains agrippèrent par réflexe les draps et son regard se perdit dans celui de Francis. Son oméga ressentait du plaisir à être empli ainsi. Ce ne faisait que commencer. Et ils sentaient qu’ils étaient extrêmement compatibles sexuellement.   
Francis ferma les yeux, se releva prudemment et s’abaissa à nouveau. Un gémissement et un frisson de plaisir saisirent Francis, alors qu’Arthur n’était pas en meilleur état. Arthur plia ses genoux pour offrir à Francis plus de stabilité lors de ses mouvements.   
Francis commença à se déhancher lentement sans l’aide de ses mains. Ses mouvements n’étaient pas amples, mais efficaces. Il avait rapidement trouvé sa prostate. Lorsqu’il abaissait son bassin, son point de plaisir était touché. À chaque fois, son intimité se resserrait délicieusement autour de la verge d’Arthur. Quand Francis remontait son bassin, il restait étroit au plus grand bonheur d’Arthur. Il se relâchait juste avant de revenir à la rencontre du corps d’Arthur. Et c’était reparti pour ce doux traitement.   
Arthur adorait le voir se faire plaisir sur son érection. S’il relevait légèrement la tête, il pouvait voir son pénis être happé régulièrement par son corps. Ceci l’excitait encore plus. Francis ne cachait pas ses gémissements. Il essayait de le regarder dans les yeux le plus souvent possibles. Alors que le plaisir remontait le long de sa verge pour se loger dans une douce tension dans son bas-ventre, Arthur pouvait voir à quel point Francis acceptait leur amour. Il se donnait entièrement à lui dans cette position, recherchant activement le contrôle dans leur ébat.  
Arthur l’aimait encore plus. Francis le chevauchait de la plus exquise des manières, l’emmenant doucement, mais sûrement, vers l’un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie. Arthur couchait enfin avec Francis, ce qui exacerbait ses sens.  
Francis se positionna pour prendre appui sur son torse. Il pouvait à présent aller plus vite dans ses déhanchements à la plus grande joie d’Arthur. Son sexe était happé de manière de plus en plus rapprochée dans cette intimité serrée. Les frictions de son pénis contre ses parois intimes généraient un plaisir vif qui se répandait de plus en plus loin dans son corps. Arthur sentait qu’il allait bientôt venir. C’était beaucoup trop. Le sexe avec Francis, son odeur agréable qui l’enveloppait de plus en plus, ses regards intenses, ses mains sur son torse, la douceur de sa peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts, ses gémissements, tout ceci le menait vers la jouissance.  
Arthur se releva légèrement pour masturber le pénis de Francis. Son amant cria presque de plaisir et de surprise quand il le toucha. Sa verge était chaude et palpitante sous ses doigts. Du liquide pré-éjaculatoire maculait déjà sa main et l’aidait dans ses mouvements.  
Francis fit encore quelques mouvements erratiques, avant de jouir fortement dans ses mains. Son intimité se resserra fortement autour du sexe d’Arthur. Francis ne se laissa pas tomber sur son torse et se déhancha encore un peu pour le faire venir puissamment dans son corps.  
L’orgasme emporta l’esprit d’Arthur vers des contrées de plaisir absolu, les yeux plongés dans le bleu serein de ceux de Francis.


	14. Suite

Arthur haletait. Tout contre le cou de Francis. Il respirait son odeur affriolante, alors qu’il allait et venait en lui.  
Il trouva sa bouche gémissante et glissa sa langue à l’intérieur. Le contact l’électrisa tout entier, renforçant le plaisir de lui faire l’amour sur ce bureau.   
Assis sur le plan de travail, Francis avait ses jambes de part et d’autre de ses hanches.  
Leur baiser se rompit, quand Arthur donna un coup de reins un peu plus énergique que les autres. Arthur trouva le cri de Francis terriblement sexy, alors que ses parois intimes se resserraient autour de son pénis. Le plaisir remonta délicieusement le long de sa verge pour se loger dans son bas-ventre. La tension sexuelle était à son comble. Ils allaient bientôt jouir.  
Arthur plongea ses yeux dans le regard amoureux de Francis. Il avait tellement bataillé pour que Francis le regarde ainsi un jour qu’il avait encore du mal à y croire. Francis se cramponna à ses épaules quand il toucha à nouveau à prostate. L’étau autour de son sexe se resserra à nouveau, menaçant de l’emporter dans l’orgasme.  
Un gémissement lui échappa en revenant dans l’intimité accueillante de Francis.  
Arthur masturba Francis, tout en continuant à le prendre vite et fort. Il ne fallut que quelques allées et venues pour que Francis jouisse longuement dans sa main. Arthur profita des spasmes orgasmiques de l’intimité de Francis lors de ses derniers déhanchements. Il allait venir dans cet antre aux mouvements délicieux. Il le sentait. Un plaisir intense parcourut tout son corps, l’amenant à éjaculer, son sexe logé au plus profond du corps de son partenaire. Alors qu’un voile blanc traversait son esprit, Arthur se retint à Francis pour ne pas s’écrouler.  
Ce fut le doux rire de Francis qui le sortit de son état post-orgasmique.  
« J’adore l’effet que je te fais. »  
Francis ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux. Il adorait le voir ainsi, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et les cheveux décoiffés. Arthur ne boudait pas non plus son plaisir à voir dans quel état il mettait Francis. Même ses jolies boucles perdaient de leur superbe, lors de leurs ébats. Arthur l’embrassa à nouveau, s’amusant à jouer avec sa langue. Il l’attrapa et la suça, puis la relâcha et partir de nouveau à sa conquête.  
Un frisson de désir ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans tout son corps.  
Francis le mettait dans tous ses états.  
Arthur enleva le préservatif usagé de son pénis et l’envoya dans une poubelle quelconque grâce à un sort. Il prenait bien soin d’effacer les traces de leur idylle amoureuse, même si Arthur craignait que des rumeurs circulent déjà sur le fait qu’ils partagent la même chambre.  
Un oméga et un alpha dans le même lit, ça donne forcément lieu à des tonnes de suppositions.  
Francis caressa négligemment ses épaules. Il était encore plongé dans les effets de leur précédent ébat. Arthur l’embrassa à nouveau, ne cherchant pas spécialement à attiser de nouveau ses envies. S’ils ne le faisaient pas à nouveau, ce n’était pas grave.  
« Arthur… J’aime beaucoup le faire comme ça, mais…  
\- Mais quoi ? », paniqua immédiatement Arthur.  
Arthur était pourtant attentif aux réactions de son partenaire. Il l’aurait vu si Francis ne prenait pas son pied avec lui. Qu’est-ce qui se passait ? Francis rit de le voir aussi déboussolé.  
« Je sais également être « l’actif » dans le couple.  
\- Oh. »  
Francis ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé de sa sexualité avec Feliciano. Arthur ne savait pas lequel prenait l’autre ou s’ils se contentaient de se caresser. Ne pas les imaginer ensemble. C’était bon pour la libido, mais Francis pourrait se douter de la teneur de son fantasme.  
« On dirait que ça te plairait que je prenne les commandes. »  
Mince, il bandait à la simple image de Francis chevauchant Feliciano.  
« Tu sais très bien les prendre, même en étant « passif », répliqua Arthur. Il m’est déjà arrivé de me retrouver dans cette situation avec mes ex-alphas.  
\- Ça te plaît, alors ?, le taquina Francis.  
\- Seulement si ça reste entre nous. »  
Au sourire de Francis, Arthur sut qu’il allait y passer. Cette éventualité renforça son excitation. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti de plaisir prostatique. Il faisait suffisamment confiance à Francis pour que leurs pratiques sexuelles ne franchissent pas le pas de leur chambre. C’était très mal vu qu’un alpha aime ce genre de choses, et encore plus, quand un oméga était en jeu.  
« Et puis, pas besoin de préservatifs dans ce cas-là.  
\- Pas besoin de me convaincre plus longtemps. Tu as du lubrifiant ?   
\- Va t’allonger sur le lit. Je m’occupe de tout. »  
La voix rauque de Francis lui envoya un pic de plaisir au creux des reins. Son oméga avait des arguments contre lesquels il ne pouvait lutter.  
Sur le lit, Arthur sentit son érection devenir de plus en plus conséquente au fur et à mesure qu’il s’imaginait leur prochain ébat. Il en avait terriblement envie. Arthur frissonna de plaisir en sentant son amant le rejoindre et se coller contre lui. Leurs peaux encore en sueur glissèrent l’une contre l’autre, leur apportant du réconfort et de la volupté.  
Leurs bouches se trouvèrent dans un baiser lent et sensuel. Leurs langues passèrent l’une contre l’autre, se tournèrent autour et jouèrent longtemps ensemble, leur arrachant des sensations de plaisir.  
Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps à la recherche des zones érogènes. Arthur appréciait énormément la façon dont Francis titillait ses points les plus sensibles. Il essayait de faire pareil, même s’il devait se rendre à l’évidence que son amant était plus inventif que lui.  
Les mains de Francis s’occupèrent du creux de ses genoux sans qu’il s’y attende, ce qui lui envoya une décharge de plaisir jusque dans son bas-ventre. Décharge bientôt suivi d’une autre plus intense. Francis lécha le dessous de son sexe avec application.  
Arthur saisit les cheveux bouclés de Francis, un privilège durement acquis. Il farfouilla un moment dans les mèches pour trouver la plus sensible et l’entortiller autour d’un doigt. Toutes les nations avaient ce point faible, assez amusant. Arthur cachait la sienne avec ses cheveux courts et Francis la cherchait encore durant leurs ébats.  
Arthur gémit fortement quand Francis prit son sexe en bouche. C’était bon, c’était chaud. Il n’y avait aucune barrière entre son pénis et sa langue, ce qui décuplait son plaisir. Il adorait quand Francis lui faisait une fellation. Il n’avait pas besoin de mettre un préservatif pour se retrouver dans cet antre si merveilleux.  
Quand Francis introduisit un doigt en lui, Arthur se cramponna à la tête de lit. Les deux sensations combinées commençaient à lui faire perdre la tête.  
« Francis ! »  
Francis releva la tête. Le retrait de sa bouche sur son sexe le rendit pantelant. Il avait envie de plus. Il souhaitait continuer, mais il n’était pas sûr de tenir jusqu’au bout. Francis passa le bout de sa langue sur son gland, le faisant se cambrer de plaisir. Le petit coquin en profita pour rajouter un doigt dans son anus.  
« Je te veux en moi.  
\- Attends encore un peu, soupira Francis en continuant de le préparer. Ça doit faire longtemps que tu ne l’as pas fait.  
\- Oui. J’ai peur de jouir trop vite, si tu continues à me sucer. »  
Francis rit entre ses jambes. Ce n’était pas un rire moqueur. Il était plutôt fier de lui faire autant d’effets.  
« Je voulais juste faire diversion. »  
A ce moment-là, Francis rajouta un troisième doigt. Arthur sentit une légère douleur à cette intrusion, mais elle partit bien vite quand Francis trouva sa prostate. Arthur cambra son dos sous la sensation à présent retrouvée. Il avait oublié à quel point c’était bon. Francis le toucha de nouveau aussi intimement, lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir. Arthur s’empala de lui-même sur ses doigts, recherchant à renouveler l’expérience.  
Francis bougea légèrement et se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser tendrement.  
« Je crois que tu es prêt. »  
Arthur hocha la tête. Il se sentit vide quand les doigts se retirèrent. Il savait que le sexe de Francis irait les remplacer. Arthur s’étonna que Francis pense à lui mettre un coussin sous les fesses pour son confort. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, quand Francis s’installa entre elles.  
Le sexe de Francis se présenta à son entrée. Arthur tenta de se détendre pour éviter d’avoir trop mal.  
« Respire, l’embêta Francis.  
\- Stupid frog », répondit tendrement Arthur.  
A ce moment-là, Francis le pénétra. Il y alla doucement et par pallier pour l’habituer à sa présence. Arthur ressentait de la douleur et du plaisir entremêlés. Il savait que le plaisir prendrait le pas sur tout le reste, ce qui l’aida à supporter cette intrusion.  
Francis ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir en rentrant enfin son sexe complètement en lui. Il s’allongea autant qu’il put sur lui, chassa les larmes au coin de ses yeux et l’embrassa. Au cours du baiser, Francis vint masturber son pénis pour lui rendre toute sa superbe.  
Le plaisir afflua dans le bas-ventre d’Arthur, remplaçant peu à peu l’inconfort. Arthur se sentait complet, ainsi entrelacé avec Francis. Il aimait bien la sensation d’union qu’il expérimentait en étant pris par son oméga. Le désir refit surface. Francis rompit le baiser et commença à bouger.  
La verge de Francis se frayait un chemin dans son intimité, la détendant de plus en plus. Arthur éprouvait du plaisir, quand ce pénis frottait ses parois étroites. Son corps se tendit d’un coup, quand Francis frappa sa prostate.  
« Encore », soupira Arthur avec une sensualité qu’il s’ignorait.  
Avec un sourire, Francis revint toucher son point sensible. Les jambes d’Arthur se serrèrent autour des hanches de son partenaire. L’étau autour de la verge de Francis se renforça, leur arrachant un gémissement commun.  
Francis entama un tempo lent, allant et venant avec volupté en lui. Arthur devenait un corps gémissant sous ses déhanchements. Il adorait sentir ce pénis bouger en lui et lui procurer des sensations enivrantes. De plus, il pouvait voir toutes les expressions de satisfaction de son amant. Francis avait le rouge aux joues, le souffle court entrecoupé de gémissements de contentement et les cheveux en bataille. Arthur se releva légèrement pour l’embrasser. Le pénis de Francis glissa vers l’arrière dans la manœuvre. Francis l’embrassa et mêla sa langue avec la sienne, avant de donner un coup de rein plus vigoureux que les autres.  
Francis frappa juste et fort. Leur baiser se brisa sur un cri d’Arthur. Un filet de salive reliait encore leurs bouches ensemble avant qu’elles ne se retrouvent. Francis caressa son torse et le haut de cuisses, avant de stabiliser ses hanches avec ses mains.  
Le rythme de Francis s’accéléra, le forçant à se rallonger et à apprécier ses coups de rein. Le plaisir prostatique alimentait la tension de plus en plus forte dans son bassin. Francis touchait ce point intime si bienfaiteur à chaque déhanchement, l’entraînant de plus en plus vers l’orgasme. Arthur ne l’avait jamais fait dans cette configuration avec un oméga, mais appréciait grandement l’expérience de Francis.  
Une image de Francis et Feliciano en train de faire l’amour apparut brièvement dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête, chassant cette rêverie érotique. Il était avec Francis. C’était tout ce qui comptait. Arthur se cambra de plaisir, quand Francis se saisit de son membre. Francis le masturba en rythme avec ses déhanchements, accentuant ses sensations. Le corps d’Arthur se tendait de plaisir, ses gémissements enthousiastes envahissaient l’espace en cœur avec ceux de Francis. Le prénom de Francis franchissait ses lèvres régulièrement.  
« Arthur, viens pour moi. »  
La verge de Francis percuta à nouveau sa prostate, alors que l’étau autour de son sexe se resserrait délicieusement. Arthur se sentit partir dans un orgasme libérateur. Il éjacula dans la main de Francis. Il grava dans sa mémoire les yeux bleus et brillants de son amant qui jouissait fortement dans son intimité.  
Francis s’écroula sur lui dans un râle rauque et vint le câliner. Arthur adorait le sentir contre lui, apaisé et amoureux. Il vivait un rêve éveillé.


End file.
